


Fucked up

by shootingstargirl120



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mortys 19, My longest writen smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick is huge, Rimming, Smut, lots of dirty talk, morty being cool, ricks fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/pseuds/shootingstargirl120
Summary: Rick was undeniably fucked up but what where the chances of his 19 year old grandson being  just as fucked up?A smutty oneshot





	Fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest ever writen smutt fic so i hope it delivers lol.

Most of the time when a normal well adjusted person comes across a fucked up individual the how did you get so fucked up Conversation will come up. Some people blame their parents, childhood friends, aunts, uncles, other family members, adults in positions of power over them, some random stranger, or even a collective of people like the government ect. The thing is not a single one of them will put the blame on themselves. There was always a reason WHY. 

Rick wasn’t like that though he was beyond fucked up. That fact was undeniably true. However Rick C-137 couldn’t be bothered to blame someone else for his actions. Rick was fucked up because that’s just how his brain worked. 

When he was shooting a alien in the head executioner style, or creating a universe full of slaves just to power his space ship it was all him, Rick Sanchez was the only deciding factor. Not his father who had kicked him out at 16 after landing Rick in the hospital because he caught him fucking another boy nor was it his mother who was a abusive alcoholic with a vicious drug addiction problem. Rick was just born this way. Cold, calculating, and far to smart for his own damn good with poor impulse control wore down by years of personal abuse. 

A part of Rick sometimes wanted to think that at one point he was a good normal guy like other Ricks but that just wasn’t the case. While most Ricks loved their wife Diane, Rick loathed her only marrying her so that he could eventually have his own personal living breathing cloaking device. Morty. That’s what it came down to ,the long con. What should have been a pure loving Action was tainted by Ricks fucked up selfishness leaving him to accept that he had never been a good normal guy. 

That led Rick to his current predicament. Morty. His grandson was now a full 19 years of age and things had steadily gotten ‘weird’ between the two of them. On his 18th birthday they moved into a two bedroom apartment somewhere in space making their adventures easier. Morty had grown up into a confidant man having had learn all of Ricks tricks and skills he could now hold his own through out the universe with or with out Rick. That fact shouldn’t have made his morty sexy to him but it did. No other Morty that Rick new about had accomplished that level of smarts or confidence with out the whole thing ending up tits up before a year was up. It made Rick feel pride that HIS Morty was now going on year 3 of this behavior with out a single sign of anything negative. Well ok not a single sign. His behavior did have one negative outcome. Ricks intense attraction to him could definitely be seen as negative to someone who wasn’t fucked up like Rick and Morty definitely wasn’t fucked up. 

“I- im-im so sorry officer” Mortys honey sweet voice broke Rick from his thoughts. The two of them where sitting in a alien interrogation room.Rick hand cuffed by the door and Morty sitting at the table. This was Something that was definitely his grandsons fault if they had just stayed home and gotten plastered like Rick had wanted they wouldn’t be getting ready to be imprisoned for the rest of their lives. But nooooo Morty just had to come up to Rick with that cute ass smirk and tell him he had a plan to get Rick the parts for his latest project. 

The meany tentacled alien looked at Morty with a tilted head its one eye blinking slowly. Clearly he was used to volatile people like Rick who was currently biting his tongue so he didn’t say something to ruin what ever plan the young man had come up. Once was enough to learn his lesson on that. From his seat Rick could see Morty start batting his eye lashes at the officer. His long eye lashes brushing his cheek while tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes. His bottom lip trembling slightly causing Rick to shift uncomfortably in his chair. Fuck that sight did things to him. 

“I I know we we weren’t supposed t-to be in that room sir, but my grandpa…” Morty paused letting a few tears roll down his cheek then lowered his head. “My gr-granpa he he he's not well sir, mentally. My m-mother watched over him and and my o-older sister who has a terminal ill-illness the best she could b-but she my mother she passed away las-t last month!” Morty broke into full on sobs burying his face in his hands whole body shaking. Rick tensed what was Morty doing!? This would never work against this kind of alien! 

To Ricks surprise the cop simply lowered its eyes sympathetically at Morty resting a tentacle on his shoulder. Morty still sobbing latched on to the tentacle holding it tightly to his chest while he cried. “Pppplease don’t put m-my grand-grandpa in jail sir! We where o-on the tour a-and he just saw the shine shiny t-t-things and wanted one! Send me instead! J-j-just please c-can I make arrangements for for someone to take care of my family?” The alien sighed letting Morty cry into one of his tentacles while he reached for the key to Mortys cuffs with another unlocking them swiftly. Morty looked up in surprise. “Look kid its not up to me but ill try my best to see what I can do. Im gonna go talk to my supervisor before interrogating your grandfather but you should be fine you’re a good kid” Morty threw himself from his chair wrapping his arms around the cop sobbing into the aliens chest “oh thank you so much sir!” 

Rick was still a little confused till he watched wide eyed as Morty reached down behind the alien to sneakily grab his laser pistol and shoot the back of the aliens head all with out once lifting his head from its chest. The now dead alien crumbled to Mortys feet. brain matter getting on his shoes. Morty sighed deeply pocketing the laser gun before grabbing a set of keys and turning to Rick.  
“Lets get out of here old man”

 

Once Rick and Morty got home after fighting threw a few more guards and obtained what they where originally after Rick let himself finally be mad at his grandson. “Morty what what the hell was that shit?!” Rick grabbed Morty by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. “You could have died! That kind of alien is a living lie detecter how did you fool it?” Morty smirked up at Rick wrapping one of his hands around Ricks wrist. “I didn’t lie Rick that’s how. I met a Morty the other day, poor guy really. I told the cop his story. All Mortys are the same right Rick? Could have just as easily been me” Rick gulped loudly suddenly taking notice of how close they where. Morty was rubbing his thumb along Ricks wrist, looking up at Rick with a hungry expression. 

Fuck this was so fucked up. Rick was fucked up. How could he be this turned on by his own grandson. Rick has had enough sex to know the look of a very willing partner and Mortys current expression was screaming of it. 

He wanted it. He wanted it so bad he could already practically taste Morty against his fucking tongue. Rick was fucked up and nothing stoped him once he wanted something. He harshly grasped Mortys chin forcing him to look at Rick as he leaned in. mortys eyes shined with excitement while Rick laved his ear with his tongue stoping every few seconds to nip roughly at the sensitive skin “not you Morty. You’re different I've never met a Morty so smart, headstrong, brutal, and as fucken sexy as you.” Rick thrust his hips forward both men hissed in pleasure as there hard erections rubbed against each other. “Riiiick”Morty moved his arms around Ricks neck grinding his hips like a wanton whore. Rick growled low into Mortys ear gripping Mortys hips in his hands stilling him.  
“You gotta be sure you want it Moooorty. Im not a nice guy Morty I'm fucked up and I'm going to fuck you up. Im going to do filthy fucking things to you. Im going to break you. You’re going to be a broken squirming mass around my fat cock Morty. Just when you think your last thread of sanity is gone I'm going to bring you back build you back up. Then I'm going to break you all over again.” Morty was trying to break Ricks grip on his hips. Rick smirked turning his Attention to his young lovers neck biting and licking the soft flesh while he continued to talk. 

“Oh man Baby boy I'm going to mark up your thin little body up so good. Your not going to be able to walk for a week when I'm done with you. And Babe that’s not going to be for a while. I can fuck for literally days. Do you want that Morty? Stoping only when you pass out only for me to wake you up by shoving my hard cock into your slutty hole?” The sound Morty release was pure lust it caused Ricks head to spin like he had just down a whole bottle of vodka.

This was madness. Rick was so fucked up.  
“Oh my god Riick I want it! Please fuck me” he wanted it. So he took it. Pushing himself from Morty he pulled the panting man into his bed room. Once the door closed Rick made his way to the bed. As soon as Morty made a move to follow him he held up his hand and spat out a strict stay. 

He took his time getting comfortable on the bed. Arranging the pillows just so before finally settling down. He eyed Morty from across the room for a while enjoying the way he squirmed nervously under his intense gaze. “Strip.”

A bright red blush spread down Mortys neck while he fumbled with his clothes. Rick reached down undoing his belt buckle. His eyes never leaving the delicious sight in-front of him. Morty stood where Rick had left him shivering with nervousness from being completely naked. His arms where crossed over his chest causing Rick to frown “arms at your side Morty” 

Rick took in the sight of Morty hastily complying to his strict command. The way his cute little cock twitched up word, the glossy look in Mortys eyes as his pupils dilated with a spike of lust. “Good boy” ready to get the show on the road Rick swiftly undid his pants pulling out his very Large and hard cock. It gave a hard twitch when Morty gasped loudly the sound beautifully tinged with fear and arousal. 

“Oh geez R-Rick i-i-I wow how how is t-that gonna work?” Rick smirked good to know years of family speech therapy could be undone by the sight of his cock alone. “I get the concern babe I'm I'm fucken huge. You’ve never seen me hard have you Morty? Well let me tell you I'm at least 12 Inches and I'm fucken thick too Morty. Every time I fuck you babe your going to feel it for weeks” Rick hissed out the last part slowly stroking his cock. Arousal was coursing threw his body.

What should he do first? The options where limitless. He could throw Morty onto the bed ass in the air like a filthy whore and eat him out for a hour then fuck him so hard the bed broke. Rick had been wanting to get a new one for a while. Or or he could make Morty finger himself till he was humping his own wrist babbling with in coherent need begging Rick to just fucking take him. Oh yes both those options would be good and both those options would most definitely be explored in the upcoming hours but first Rick needed to test his new playthings limits. How much of his kinky abuse could Morty take? How much of it would Morty love and how much of it would he uncomfortably put up with just for Ricks cock in his ass. 

“Down on your hands and knees” Morty dropped like a bag of bricks kneeling on the hard wooden floor his ass sticking up prettily behind him. “Crawl to me slowly” Rick stroked his cock slowly pleased with the sight in-front of him. Looks like power play is gonna be something they use pretty frequently. Once Morty was settled on the bed between Ricks knees He reached a hand over to his night stand and beckoned Morty to lean closer with his other hand not stoping him till he was leaned over Ricks pulsing cock. He moved his fingers in-front of Mortys mouth “suck” in seconds Ricks fingers where wrapped in hot wet warmth. Rick groaned dick twitching at the obscene sight. Mortys pretty pink lips wrapped around 3 of his digits making lewd slurping sounds as he bobbed his head up and down on his fingers. Rick found what he had been hunting for pulling his fingers out of his lovers mouth he fisted Mortys curly brown hair roughly holding up a small metal ring in-front of his face. 

“This Morty is a cock ring I'm going to put it on you. Its going to make it so you cant cum unless I want you too” Morty whimpered causing Rick to smirk evilly “is that something you want baby boy? You wanna be a good little slut for your grandpa Rick? See before you answer you need to know this isn’t just some ordinary cock ring baby. It has a finger print scanner on the side it wont open unless its me taking it off. So once this is on you, your mine. Morty your going to be my dirty little slut cause that’s going to be the only way you will cum. So whats it gonna be Babe baby? You gonna be grandpas little cum dump?” 

Morty was panting his thin hips shaking as he fought the urge to rut against Ricks thigh. Geez this kid liked dirty talk. He nodded squeaking out a quite please. Rick tighten his hold on Mortys brown locks jerking Morty up and moving his own body so he was towering over him, his face inches away. “Please what” he tugged on the hair again causing Morty to arch uncomfortably and gasp. His breaths coming out in ragged puffs. Rick didn’t think he had seen anyone so hard before. If Morty didn’t hurry up and say the magic words he was gonna cum with out rick even touching him. That would make him a bad boy and bad boys got punished. 

“Ah Rick please! Please put the cock ring on me so I can be your dirty little slut! Ah please!” Two things happened at once Rick snapped the cocking ring on Mortys aching cock and he kissed Morty for the first time ever. He tasted like pure sin writhing against Rick, moaning beautifully into Ricks commanding mouth. His tongue wormed its way into the hot mouth below searching every inch. Morty turned into putty below him. Morty was practically melting into Ricks kiss like a starving man taking a bite of food. How long had Morty wanted this too? How much time had he wasted thinking his grandson was any less fucked up then him? Rick didn’t want to think about it. What did it matter anyways. He was currently in heaven. the past was dead. 

Rick broke the kiss with a sharp bite to Mortys lower lip throwing the smaller man onto his back. Rick started to slowly take off his clothes while he talked. Mortys eyes watched each new exposed peace of flesh with complete fascination. “If at any point you wanna stop say red. If I do anything you don’t necessarily like and want me to move on to something else say yellow understand?” Rick stoped with his thumbs hooked under his boxers waiting for Mortys nod.  
Satisfied they understood each other Rick discarded the last of his clothing lunging foreword looming over Morty like he was prey. Slowly Rick traced his fingers over Mortys slick chest marveling at the faint blush present there. Eventually Ricks fingers found their destination on Mortys slender neck. He stroked the skin tenderly slowly dragging out quite moans before finally he wrapped his fingers tightly around the column of flesh. 

For a second Mortys eyes bulged out and his mouth popped open as though he was going to say something. Rick held his breath hoping that breath play wouldn’t be off the table. The thought of Morty red face and panting had been at the forefront of Ricks mind for months. Relief flooded him when Mortys hips bucked up into the air and a quite moan squeezed its way out from under Ricks fingers encouraging Rick to tighten his hold. 

“Oh ya you like that? You like me taking your breath away. What a naughty boy you are. Im not even touching you anywhere else Morty but look at the way your trashing about. Im I'm a little worried the cock ring wont be able to hold you in check.” Mortys thrashing stoped when Rick moved his other hand to join its twin in choking Morty. His eyes glazed over weak hands come up to rest on Ricks wrists. If it wasn’t for the safe words Rick would have been worried his grandson was asking him to stop. 

After a few more seconds Rick let go of Mortys neck leaning back on his hunches watching his lover arch into every panting breath he took. He wanted, no needed to be inside Morty right then and there. With out warning Rick grabbed both of Mortys thighs in his hands bending him in half his purpling leaking cock hanging in his face and his ass in the air against Ricks chest. Rick leaned over to retrieve the lube he kept in his night stand. He popped it open with his thumb squeezing a healthy amount onto his fingers. Morty was looking up at him with a fearful face. oh to still be a anal virgin. Being faced with Ricks impressive cock would make even the more advanced man shy away. 

Rick caressed Mortys ass with his lube free hand in a comforting jester. “Don’t worry baby boy. Normally I would take my time with you building you up. make you forget all about my cock till it was deep inside you. But today today baby boy I've got to have you right now. I gotta make you mine so that no one else can touch you.” Rick leaned in his mouth hovering over Mortys exposed hole his eyes locking with the ones below him. “But don’t worry baby I'm still gonna take my time opening you up.” Rick smirked darting his tongue out to lap at the flesh in-front of him. The sound that ripped from the teens mouth should have been illegal. It was a never ending cycle. Morty would moan causing Rick to growl which brought out more moans. The room was filled with the lewd sounds of Rick sucking at Mortys asshole devouring it like it was a fresh stack of pancakes. A bottle of alcohol with just one more hard to reach drop inside it. 

Eventually Rick slowly started to push one of his lubed fingers into Morty who hissed in discomfort cock twitching with arousal. Rick swirled his tongue around his digit pumping it on slow strokes. He felt victorious when Morty cursed low and long unable to thrust his hips in his current position. Before too long Rick was twisting 3 of his fingers in and out of the teen below him pumping them slowly grazing against Mortys prostate every few pumps. He was a absolute mess under Rick. Hair damp with sweat sticking to his flushed cheeks. His pupils where blown wide with a desperate need Rick was sure echoed in his own eyes. Drops of precum had started to leak from Mortys horribly neglected cock falling onto his panting face below. Rick wanted nothing else then to replace his fingers with his own neglected cock but he had a goal Morty would break before he did anything nothing would make thrusting into the welcoming heat below better then if Morty had desperately begged for it like a whore. 

Rick upped his game feeling a little more then inpatient. He started giving sharp bites to the inside of The creamy thighs on his shoulders. He maneuvering his fingers so they hit the teens bundle of nerves every time they pumped in. Mortys hands fisted in the bedsheets his whole body spasming in what Rick was sure would have been a very powerful orgasm. Oh how he loved cock rings and there uncanny way of making people deliciously desperate. 

“Oh o-oh my my god Riiiiick! P-pplease fuck me!” Rick smirked thrusting his fingers back into Morty leaving them buried inside the warm heat “do do you really want that baby boy? Im fucken huge remember? You don’t want one more finger? I told you I would take my time opening you up it'll hurt if I fuck you now.” Rick slowly removed his fingers with a slick pop. Mortys hole was just begging to be filled again. Morty groaned with the lack of fullness Ricks long fingers had given him. “Yes please Rick I need your cock in my ass right now please please fuck me I cant take it anymore!” Mortys lips where trembling tears of desperation streaming down his red cheeks causing Rick to groan his cock giving a violent twitch. Mortys blush deepened and he turned his head away from Ricks intense stare biting his lip nervously. “And I I kinda think I w-want it to hurt Rick” 

Those words broke the last of Ricks control. With out warning he dropped Mortys thighs grasping his hips to roughly flip Morty onto his hands and knees causing the teen to gasp at the suddenness. Rick rubbed some lube onto his rock hard cock before lining it up with Mortys quivering hole. He was trembling in barely concealed fear and lust. “Morty spread yourself for me” trembling hands reached back pulling his cheeks apart exposing himself to Rick causing the older man to growl. He pressed the tip of his dick forward not quite enough to breach the tight ring of muscles but enough that the teen could feel his thickness. 

“Relax baby and remember you begged for this.” With that Rick pulled back and slammed himself inside Morty all the way with one thrust. Morty screamed loudly arching off the bed before slamming back down. The walls around his cock twitched from the force of Mortys dry orgasm. That and the fact that threw all that Morty never moved his hands nails digging into his own flesh almost caused Rick to loose every ounce of control left inside his body. He never thought he would get to live out his fantasies but here he was literally balls deep into it. 

To occupy himself from thrusting wildly into the teen blow him allowing for some adjustment time. Rick reached over to grab his belt quickly looping it around Mortys throat choking him every time he tightened his hold on the piece of leather. Morty Moaned loudly slowly rocking himself onto Ricks dick. Rick could feel Mortys prostate with every slow slide. Pulling tightly on his belt Rick began roughly Fucking Morty. Bathing in the strangled stream of moans his lover was letting out. 

Rick quickly found a rhythm he liked. Thrusting into Morty at a relatively fast pace tilting his hips upwards to get as deep inside the teen as possible. Rick was also having fun alternating between choking Morty while he trusted into him with body shaking thrusts and letting him gasp for breath while thrusting in fast deep thrusts. The bed was soaked underneath Morty from the constant stream of drool and pre cum. It was all so Absouoltley filthy. 

Rick jerked the belt back causing Morty to arch his body up against Ricks body. Mortys hands let go of his cheeks to claw at the belt. strangled choking sounds gurgling out of his mouth. Rick lazily began licking at Mortys neck while thrusting into him at a very slow pace his other hand coming down to stroke Mortys straining dick. “Im getting pretty bored like this baby. You want to keep me entertained don’t you baby boy? Like a good little whore?” Rick rubbed his cheek against Mortys tear streaked one smirking evilly when he felt Morty nod weakly. Rick let go of the belt letting Morty crash against the bed to catch his breath in shaking gasps. he was gonna need it. 

After catching his breath Mortys hips began rocking into the bed desperately needing the friction on his hard cock. “Aaaah Riiick I-I-I feel so so e-empty” Rick settled onto his back reaching over to cup Mortys cheek brushing his thumb over Mortys impossibly soft lips. Morty sucked the thumb into his mouth with a groan lavishing his tongue along the flesh. “ I want you to Ride my cock baby. If You thought getting fucked doggy was bad just wait till your little legs give out and you cant escape my dick anymore. You’ll just have to sit there and let me Impale you over and over again. Your going to feel me in your fucken throat Morty.” 

Morty quickly scrambled on top of Rick with his already shaking legs And sunk down onto Ricks cock with a obscene moan. Rick groaned loudly throwing his head back as Morty began to bounce up and down atop him. He was so much deeper like this. He grasped Mortys cock with one hand dragging his hand up and down in time with Mortys enthusiastic bouncing. 

After a while all Rick could do was watch the teen come undone atop him. Legs weak unable to propel himself up as much as both of them would have liked. Fresh tears trailed down his face. He was so close to just unraveling. All for Rick. 

Rick could feel he was close to tipping over the edge so he grasped Mortys hip with one hand stilling his movements and reached his hand down to the cock ring with his other hand. He gripped Mortys hip tightly and began trusting up into him with reckless abandon. 

Pleasure was coiling in the pit of Ricks stomach like a tightly bound spring. Urging him to reach completion inside his young lover right then and there. With a last few snaps of his hips Rick undid the Cock ring. Mortys whole body seized up. His mouth popped open while his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the shear force of his unbound orgasm. His spasming hole pulling Ricks from him. Thick ropes of cum spayed over Rick and Mortys shaking bodies. Coating the two of them in a milky film. Morty collapsed heavily onto Ricks chest. Breath coming out in ragged puffs. 

Once Rick caught his breath he reached a shaky hand up to curl into his grandsons damp hair. He smiled to himself realizing the teen had promptly passed out on him Ricks cock still buried deep his abused ass. Rick took that moment to think about everything that led to this point. The hundreds of adventures they had been on. Just Rick and Morty together. Two unapologetically fucked up people probably deeply in love with each other. Rick didn’t think he could ever be with anyone after a fuck like that. One taste and he was helplessly addicted. 

Rick wanted everything not just the mind blowing sex they where guaranteed to have. He wanted Mortys sweet smiles, warm touches, soft cuddles while they watched tv together on the couch. Out here in the stars Rick and Morty where going to be Eternal. A 100 years Rick and Morty. Rick and Morty forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
